Rules for Hetalia at the Beach
by Lumoa
Summary: A loooooong list of what the countries of the world are not allowed to do at the beach. Suggestions for the list are closed now, thank you all for helping!


**Things the Countries are not Allowed to do at the Beach**

1. France is not allowed near anyone

2. America is not allowed to bring the food

3. Neither is England

4. Hungary is not allowed to make the Vargas twins wear bikini's, no one will be happy

5. -Except for Spain and Germany

6. -Even if Germany tries to deny it

7. –Poland this rule applies to you to

8. –Even if Hungary didn't make you

9. Russia is not allowed to attempt to drown Latvia

10. -No matter how cute he is spluttering and crying out for help

11. -And trying to drown the lifeguard who tries to save him isn't funny either

12. Prussia must be searched before he is allowed to step foot on the beach

13. -So must Switzerland

14. -Do not search Belarus if you value your life

15. Nobody is allowed to suggest Lichtenstein should wear a bikini

16. –Because no matter how many times to search Switzerland for weapons he will always manage to hide one

17. America is not allowed near the lifeguards

18. –Because "I was giving them lessons on being a hero!" is not a good excuse for bugging them

19. When the rules say no pets that includes bulls, turtles, little yellow chicks, puffins, panda bears, whales, cats, koalas, dogs, lions, polar bears, rabbits, sheep, ponies, and birds that are not native to the beach

20. Russia is not allowed to bury anyone in the sand

21. –He will leave them there

22. –And will make sure to bury them as high tide is coming in

23. When someone accidently makes Finland drop his ice cream, Sweden is not allowed to automatically declare war on them for harassment of his 'wife'

24. Sealand is not allowed to declare the beach and ocean part of his country

25. The beach did not originate in Korea

26. –So stop putting 'Originated in Korea' tags all over the beach

27. Letting Italy join a sandcastle contest is cruel

28. –Because he won't make a sand castle, he will make a giant pasta made out of sand and he will start crying when he is disqualified

29. –France is not allowed to join a sand castle contest either

30. –He will not make a sand castle

31. Ukraine must wear a shirt over her swimsuit

32. Hungary is not allowed to encourage the male countries to go under the boardwalk for a 'quickie'

33. –Even if Spain is more than happy to do it with Romano

34. –And Italy with Germany

35. –And France with anyone

36. When someone starts playing their music a little too loud, someone must restrain Austria from hurting the people who are 'butchering the beauty that is music'

37. If Norway and England start talking to the air just leave them alone

38. –Apparently they really do believe they are seeing magical creatures

39. –And it really hurts when they punch you for laughing at them

40. Russia is not allowed to hide from Belarus in the bathrooms

41. –It only irritates her and does not hold her back

42. –The other people in the bathroom, however, it does irritate

43. –Especially when a girl with a huge knife bursts in on them doing their business

44. Turkey is not allowed to start shouting there is a shark in the water

45. –Even if it is funny to watch Greece and Egypt scramble out of the water

46. Prussia is not allowed to go anywhere with Canada

47. –Even if Hungary is supervising

48. –ESPECIALLY is Hungary is supervising

49. Japan is not allowed to help Hungary take pictures of the other countries in their swimsuits and sell them online

50. No alcohol is allowed to be given out

51. –Especially to England or Russia

52. –Or Prussia

53. Kicking sand in people's faces is not allowed

54. –Even if they are un-awesome

55. Selling doujinshi on the boardwalk is not allowed

56. Nobody is allowed to stay more than one day

57. –None of the hotels around the beach will take the countries in anyway

58. –And yes all of the new hotels have been warned about you

59. Throwing fries all over beach goers to see the seagulls swoop in and attack them for the food is not funny Russia, even if they said they wouldn't become one with you

60. France must wear clothing at all times

61. -saying they were whisked away by the current does not excuse you

62. Potentially deadly weapons are not allowed. (wok, frying pan, pipe)

63. Korea is not allowed to dig a hole to China on the beach. (Or Japan)

64. Hong Kong is not allowed to bring fire works.

65. - However he is allowed to make a bonfire, unfortunately…

66. - Russia is not allowed to push people into the fire

67. - England is not allowed to summon a demon using the fire and marshmallows.

68. America is not allowed to send China after the ice cream man

69. –And him not having your favorite flavor doesn't count as a good reason

70. Wy is not allowed to paint the lifeguards chairs with 'prettier' colors

71. Absolutely no axes are allowed onto the beach

72. Korea is not allowed to grope/claim people's breasts

73. Prussia is not allowed to seize others vital regions

74. There is to be no selling of cheap Hello Kitty knock-offs

75. –China, this is directed specifically at you

"...…." All was silent as the countries stared up at the rules erected up in front of them. And then, they all began to talk at once.

"Like come on!" Poland whined, "I do not, like, wear bikinis to the beach that often!"

"It's just a fun little campfire song! Why does nobody like it?" England squinted in confusion at rule 67. America, who was standing right next to him, shivered and backed away slightly at the memory of England cackling around the fire.

"It was fun to hear their screams as the seagulls swooped in…" Russia smiled. Nobody bothered to contradict him. They valued their lives to much to do something stupid like that.

"Big brothers, since the people didn't like me bothering them will you marry me now?" Belarus ignored her older sister's cries at rule # 31 and began to advance on Russia. Russia, in turn, began to run away towards the bathrooms which had made a great diversion tactic last time.

France immediately started whining about how he was 'Just trying to spread amour!' while Prussia patted his back laughing, trying to ignore Canada's embarrassed glowers at him. Spain had been watching them, amused, until Romano had come at him shrieking about privacy on the beach.

Hungary just smiled, remembering all the delicious boys love footage she had gotten.

"Well we might as well leave," Germany sighed and tried to make his voice heard over the din of everyone else.

Many startled eyes looked back at him.

"No way! Rules are for non-heroic people!" America suddenly laughed and began racing down the stretch of boardwalk to the ocean, quickly followed by a cackling Prussia, a leering France, joyful Italy, and many others.

"Mein Gott," Germany put his face into his hands. How the heck did he always manage going to the beach with these idiots he would never understand.

**Author's note:**

**So yeah, got bored. It's and I felt like there should be something written about the nations going to the beach. There was probably a lot more I could have added but I couldn't think of anything at the moment. Plus I just felt like writing something for fun. Any ideas of any more rules I should add?**

**#60 and #61 suggested by Jadeum on DA and dyslexic-Carmie, #59 improved by WriterCat**

**#62-67 were all suggested by Safeleo. XD And I have to say that rule number #67 was the best.**

**#68-69 were given to me by****deandude**

**#70-75 came from the lovely ****TheLadyLala**


End file.
